Patches of Hue
by axcel-lili
Summary: Random pieces of telltale story of romance between a boy and a girl caught in random places, time and events.
1. When the wind blows it all away

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I do not own Oresama teacher. The characters are borrowed. **

**PATCHES OF HUE**

**Title story: **When the wind blows it all away

**Pairing:** Nonoguchi X Nogami

'Mom, buy me that one!'

'Hug me bear san!'

'Ah, I want the blue balloon!'

The squeaky voices of the children went grating through his ears and the man behind the bear mascot found himself cursing under his breath once again upon his incredible luck. He decided to just tap those eager bouncing heads and after a good while, the stupid big bear dashed a one-hundred meter sprint away. Whining and crying ensued after.

'_I'll make sure that bastard will pay'_ Nogami Kento, Kiyama high's current banchou, said between gritted teeth as he stomped his way through less crowded area of the park.

'_He didn't say_ –'

'Bear-san, look here!'

Automatically like a mechanical robot, he stopped and posed a peace sign, though he's not supposed to be that stiff. And the camera flashed.

'—_that I was going to dress as a freaking bear! Dammit, he flees just to see his girlfriend! I'll_ _beat that guy to pulp later._'

Another flash and laughs and flash again.

'_Gah, didn't he know this is embarrassing?!' _

He has been sending silent daggers to the innocent crowd, if it's not by his mascot; the young lad would have long sent his poor audience running for their lives just by the way he looks now.

'EVERYONE, DUCK!'

Two men came flying in opposite directions. The blond guy landed on a fountain, and offered himself a free swim. The other one, though, hit himself hard in something incomprehensible. He glanced up, about to rant when suddenly the mascot-guy, with colourful balloons clasped between paws, glowered upon seeing him and leaked a ridiculous amount of killing intent.

'WAAAHHHHH, _GOMENASAI!_' the said man ran in total fright.

'Hugh, serves you right, perverts.'

A cold voice broke his concentration of emitting deadly aura. He turned around and found a girl in a plain pale yellow dress, her hair gathered in two pigtails and was standing undeniably freaky along with her ever intimidating green eyes. Yep, he knew the girl –none other than the extreme man-hater Nonoguchi Kanon. It didn't take a genius to deduct that she was the one responsible of kicking the unfortunate duo in the ass. He smirked at the thought. It was perhaps that she just did that to protect the particular young girl who was standing behind her saviour and was now bowing at Nonoguchi for courtesy. The ponytailed girl waved her hand and headed to the nearest bench where she promptly sat and produced a book out of her pouch like nothing but ordinary had happened.

He continued staring and unconsciously loosened the hold of the tiny strings of his balloons.

'_Crap!'_ too late to gather them again as they were now soaring freely, colouring the clear blue sky with moving circles of mint green, lavender, yellow, azure, tangerine and pink.

He had a mental note to pay for the damn balloons before the manager got a word about it, the children on the other hand were being jolly at waving and pointing somewhere above.

'_Oh, right! She – ' _he spun on his heels and felt relieved that she was still there. Something hit him lightly upon his movement- a weird floating object, and a scarlet one. It was tangled in his bear paw which was why it wasn't able to join the other escapees.

He eyed the girl on the bench and then the remaining thing in his hand.

A very huge shadow came hovering above her and blocked a nice light for a good reading. She flipped another page then heaved a sigh. Slowly, she tilted her head with those freaky eyes that seemed have the ability to dart arrows. Funny how ironic it is for him-the top fighter in their prefecture, adored by his subordinates for being all strong and ever so ready in punching some sense to whoever has the guts to piss him, was actually cowering in fear at the presence of a girl who was holding a book not a gun- for goodness sake! It took him a lot of courage to approach her but upon realizing that he wore a mascot (he thought this awful clothing sure has a good use somehow) and was pretty sure she wouldn't recognize him, he launched his steps forward with the hopes of seeing his love-interest in a much closer look.

Nonoguchi found a huge chocolate-coloured bear mascot- a funny hat on top, big frozen smile plastered on its face and a paw with a string that goes upward, standing right at the corner of the bench.

20 seconds.

One minute.

One minute and a half…

She closed the book. He flinched.

She stood in her feet. He stepped back.

She reached her hand…

...and took the balloon from him. He gulped.

And then at the least expected response he could get, Nonoguchi gave a very radiant smile, cheeks tainted with shades of beautiful red much prettier than any orchard flowers or anything there was in this universe. She produced a penny out from her pocket and put it innocently on the bear's paws before taking a quick bow and strode away, humming a song he hardly recognized.

For the second time that day, Nogami silently thanked the heavens that he was wearing a mascot today or the people would most likely think that he was utterly stupid for standing there frozen at middle of such busy crowd with a veeeery huge grin reaching ear to ear, cheeks flushing with remarkable pink, and long lost dreamy eyes drifting far-away somewhere.

And then he concluded, _'It isn't such a bad day after all.'_

**Tender thoughts:**

This was inspired by a picture I randomly saw at a particular website –the boy handed the girl a red balloon when all of the rest were coloured black and gray.

Most of the Oresama fandom is generally covered by our dearest mighty brunette who comes in the name of Mafuyu, (not that I'm complaining, honestly) so why not try Kento and Kanon for a change? If you liked the story, I'll give an update sometime soon depending on the encouragements you will give in your reviews; of course (blackmail isn't it?) Writing is a lot of fun; well especially when you really have something in mind and the motivation to do it, otherwise you'll end up banging your head against the wall (that would seriously hurt though)

**Thanks for reading and do please review! : )**

**God blesses always!**


	2. a gift that doesn't come from a store

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I do not own Oresama teacher. The characters are borrowed. **

**PATCHES OF HUE**

**Title story: A gift that doesn't come from store**

**Pairing: Nonoguchi X Nogami**

No wonder why almost the girls in every class were all acting giddy because today was one of the sought-after annual holidays for lovers.

Nonoguchi Kanon was sitting a bit stiffly in her chair, clutching her bag a little tighter while being occupied in eavesdropping on the prattles going everywhere.

'_I put a red ribbon on it.'_

'_Aww, that's cute!'_

Then a bunch of girls, gathered in a small circle somewhere in the corner, squealed in deafening unison that was enough to wake the dead. It almost tore her eardrum.

'_So what did he say?'_

'_Did he blush?!'_

.

.

.

'…hello?'

_Ah, the girl in the middle just got a face as red as tomato. She was fidgeting her fingers and shuffling her feet._

'Ugh, hello, is Kanon here? Bring her back, please!' with a slight knock on her skull which made her awake from trance.

'W-what is it again?' she turned her head to her friend in silent apology for forgetting its presence.

'Ohoo, that's not fair, you're not even listening!' Yuruwe, her classmate friend, pouted.

'NO, I am!

'Liarrrrr'

The ponytailed girl decided not to retort back. She found the girl in the middle was laughing now.

'Ah, them? Let them be.' Yuruwe said through half-lidded eyes after trailing where her friend was looking.

'So, I was saying, who's the lucky would-be recipient of your chocolate?'

'What?!' she was startled at the question and they argued at how essential it was for a girl to relay her love before anyone else to which Kanon retorted that such idea was nonsense. Sitting somewhere in front was a guy who was secretly eavesdropping at their conversation. He propped his head on his elbows and rolled his eyes.

'What, does Nonoguchi knows how to cook?' it was Nogami.

'Shut it. I know how to bake cookies!'

'Really? I thought all you know is dropping someone's head on the floor' he said teasingly.

'I would be too happy to do that, would you volunteer?'

He winced.

'Don't be so cocky just because you got yourselves chocolates.' Yuruwe snorted.

'What the– I'm not bragging!'

'It doesn't suit you, dummy!' and Nonoguchi stuck out her tongue.

Then the bell rang.

Lunch time came. The girl gave an exasperated sigh and unzipped her bag. The chocolate was still there. She actually didn't know why she cooked it without even thinking about whom she will give it to in the first place. She nervously glanced around. _Well, men, why would I give such a thing to them! _She closed her bag and crossed her arms. Just then, Yuruwe came in, dragging herself desperately at her seat and flatten her face on her own desk.

The girl gave a weary glance and frowned.

'Hey…'

But Nonoguchi announced a look that says she's not really very interested.

'Aren't you going to ask what the hell happened?'

Her friend rolled her eyes 'Okay then, tell me'

With an over exaggerated sigh she told her story, 'My choco heart…I wasn't able to give them…ugh…Hayasaka-kuuuunnn…'

'Wait, what?! You mean the blond member of Disciplinary Club?' Nonoguchi asked sceptically.

'Well, yeah, I believe I have told you about it somewhere during our conversation, it's just you weren't listening! I rushed over to their class several times already, but during my attempts I always found him totally occupied at something! It is either sparring with that stupid glasses-guy or being engrossed with his books!' she stomped her feet loudly 'Uh, what am I gonna do?' her arms spread out on her desk and casted out a help-me look to her friend.

'Then, just eat it?' Nonoguchi hesitantly suggested.

'No can do! It's supposed to be given….' With a sudden spark of the eyes and punch of fist in the air, 'Yosh! Maybe I'll just put it inside his locker and spy until he opens it or maybe I'll just ask a favour to Kurosaki-san, I think they're a bit close? Okay, Kanon-chan, you can go home without me because this love-love plan needs an immediate action!' The petite girl waved a quick goodbye and stormed out of the door leaving a dumbfounded girl in deep thoughts. '_That was totally weird.'_

Nonoguchi was now trailing her way home and was quite aware that she was being followed.

'What do you want?' she snapped rudely without pausing in her walk. The young man at some distance paced up quickly, his rather large steps caught up with her small ones. 'Your house is not this way, idiot.'

'So, have you given the chocolate?' he asked, expertly ignoring her mockery. He was holding a sack over his shoulder; she made a guess that maybe underneath were the boxes of crazy delight that was offered to him by his own heard of diehard fan girls. Her left eyebrow twitched. Yeah, he has a face but his attitude sucks.

'It's none of your business, mister.'

'Ow, don't be like that. I know the thing is still in your possession. Don't try to think of saying that you don't have any because I found you holding that during lunch.'

Nonoguchi was surprised and tried to hide her embarrassment to which she failed in doing so. The arrogant bastard revealed a smirk; clearly he was amused at her defeated look. 'So what will you do about it?'

'Throw it away.'

'HAH?!' He was simply taken aback. 'Are you thinking or what? If you're just throwing it all then I'd rather eat it!'

Nogami instantly got a hold of her bag and started rummaging the contents. 'Ugh, let's see…'

'Stop IT!' she desperately tried to snatch it but her futile attempts made no effort at all, he was using his height advantage to her so she angrily stepped on his foot which was easy within reach.

'Oww! Just –here I got it!' Nogami triumphantly raised his trophy and laughed heartily. The girl, on the other hand, was sending death glares that could have sent lesser men to faint. She delivered a blow at his direction which he easily dodged, caught her wrist off-guard and stooped hastily enough to put a kiss on her cheek.

He grinned, if possible even wider, shouted something audible before running off down the road.

'**Thanks for this**! Next time I'll treat you! Promise!'

.

.

What wonderful blossoms there were, the perfect sky was blue and the wind breeze was calm. All of these however, don't seem to exist at the moment for the certain girl in ponytail. Her cheeks were telltale of blush and her green piercing eyes were wide. She inhaled a handful of air and shouted at the top of her lungs.

'YOU STUPID JERK!'

**Tender thoughts:**

**Okay, there you go. Yep, I love this one****. **

**If you may find yourself kind of familiar with this piece, it's because it was inspired a little by****lollipop1141****'s Be my Valentine (A Case Closed story), you know the line **_**'If you're not going to give it to anyone, I'd rather eat it.'**_

**I made them as classmates in this story. As I have said in the summary, my stories are made out of randomness and of the author's whim. So basically, they're unrelated. I sported Kanon with green eyes, just felt like doing (*shrugs) **

**There are not so much Oresama fiction stories here (why? *wink wink*) I encourage you to expand this fandom by writing your own stories, too. That will be awesome.**

**Thanks for reading and do please review! : )**

**God blesses always!**


End file.
